produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Jo Yuri
Orange |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 9 months |original_grade = A |reevaluation_grade = F |final_rank = 3 |age = |birthday = October 22, 2001 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = AB |height = 160 cm |weight = 45 kg }}Jo Yuri (조유리) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment and Stone Music Entertainment. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #3 in the finale, making her a member of IZ*ONE. Career & History Before Produce 48, Yuri took part in a debut program titled Idol School. However, she did not make it into the top 9 and was not able to debut. On October 29, 2018, Yuri made her official debut with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "To Reach You" (2018) * "We Together" (2018) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta" (2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Television * Idol School (2017) * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * Knowing Bros (2019) Gallery Promotional Jo Yuri Idol School.jpg|''Idol School'' Jo Yuri IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut Jo Yuri Coloriz concept.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) Jo Yuri Color IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) Jo Yuri Coloriz Promo 2.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) Jo Yuri COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) Jo Yuri I Want To Say I Like You Teaser.png|"Won't You Kiss" (1) Jo Yuri Wont You Kiss Promo.png|"Won't You Kiss" (2) Jo Yuri HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) Jo Yuri HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Yuri and Wonyoung HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) Jo Yuri Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) Jo Yuri Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) Jo Yuri Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) Jo Yuri Vampire Promo 2.png|"Vampire" (2) Jo Yuri BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) Jo Yuri BLOOMIZ Promo 2.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) Jo Yuri BLOOMIZ Promo 3.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) Jo Yuri BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Produce 48 Jo Yuri Produce 48.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 1.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 2.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 3.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 4.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 5.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 6.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 7.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 8.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 9.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 10.jpg Jo Yuri Promotional 11.jpg Videos Produce 48 ENG sub PRODUCE48 스톤뮤직ㅣ조유리ㅣ국.프님들을 위한 매력 처방전 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ조유리(스톤뮤직) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ조유리(스톤뮤직) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ허윤진(플레디스)+조유리(스톤뮤직) - ♬Holiday 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ장규리(스톤뮤직) vs 조유리(스톤뮤직) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 스톤뮤직 배은영, 장규리, 이시안, 조유리 ♬Chewing Gum @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ조유리 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ조유리 - AOA ♬단발머리 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Short Hair Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ조유리 - 워너원 ♬에너제틱 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Energetic Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ조유리 - ♬너에게 닿기를 @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|To Reach You Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 스톤뮤직 - 조유리 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 앞으로 잘 부탁해 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|We Together IZ*ONE MPD직캠 아이즈원 조유리 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Jo Yuri FanCam) @IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이즈원 조유리 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Jo Yuri FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.15|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이즈원 조유리 직캠 'O' My!(어머!)' (IZ*ONE Jo Yuri FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.01|O' My Official Fan Focus Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE